Adventures of Tommy Joe Drunkliff
by PeaceLoveAdommy
Summary: Requested segments of random stories/continuations after "It's So Fluffy" that I wrote will he one day...take drinking to far? Rated M for Language, Alcohol usage and drug mentioned, as well as sexual content
1. Disney Land Requested by narutolover15

**The Adventures of Tommy Joe Drunkliff**  
**Disney Land-Requested by my best friend Allison**

It was another boring lazy day... I did nothing but lay around with Tommy cuddling on the couch... but even now Tommy wasn't here to cuddle... Where was the short fucker anyways.  
As if answering my question I heard bottles clang in the kitchen, and a faint little giggle as footsteps went back towards the bed room.

I had no clue what was going on, and I don't think I even wanted to know.

Tommy started screaming It's a small world, singing along with the lyrics from in our room.. My eyes went wide standing up from the couch, and walked towards the room..  
"Tommy, baby...if you got into my liquor cabinet again I'm gonna..." my mouth dropped, and I had to take a double take.. to see if what I was seeing was true...

"Thomas Joe Ratliff...what in fucks name are you wearing!"

Tommy turned around flashing a smile... and hopping into my arms.. the smell of booze oozing off of him...OF COURSE... I rolled my eyes.  
Obviously he found the key to the cabinet in my makeup bag again...I got a find a better place for it.. I set Tommy down, and looked over his outfit once again shaking my head..

"It's a pirate ouffit" he squealed... "Isn't it sexy... LOOK...it even has a sword..." He hopped over to the bed grabbing the sword and waving it..

"..umm..ummm..umm.." Tommy... continued..  
"Oh.. yeah... Clover and I went shopping... and she picked it!"

My eyes wandered to the bed, where the over stuffed pink and white unicorn I had won for him the night before... he decided to name it clover... and... I looked at him confused..

"C..Clover picked that out for you Tommy!" I questioned confused...  
"Glitter baby did you get into my stash too...?"

Tommy huffed covering Clovers ears...

"Your hurting her feelings" he whined...  
"She picked out a pirate outfit for you as well... for the trip to Disney Land today..."

"Disneyland...?" I mouthed... confused as all fucked..

"Yes!" Tommy screamed... grabbing Clover, and grabbing my hand...

"Lets go..."


	2. Tea Time

The Adventures of Tommy Drunkliff 2:  
Tea Time  
_Tommys POV_

Adam and I were cuddling together on the couch, with clover in my arms... relaxing after such a long trip to Disney Land; which Adam told me was a waste of time, saying we got kicked out from me deciding to pretend to be Captain Jack Sparrow on the Pirates of The Caribbean ride, and ended up accidentally upchucking my golden dablooms*puke* all over the other passengers faces...

I shuttered at the thought at the thought as my head pounded...I didn't remember anything from the past few hours and it sucks... but yet I still crave alcohol... that's usable, haha.

Adam got up slowly, answering his phone, and sighing...

"Glitterbaby I have to go out for a little bit; please stay out of my cabinet, I have the key hidden again anyways."  
Adam leaned down and kissed me before getting up and leaving.

When he was gone I stood up and stretched looking down at clover...she is still oh so cute... and OH SO FLUFFFLYYYYY... I picked her up and cuddled her in my arms briefly...

"Come on Clover, lets go find them damned keys."

"Okay..." I sighed.. "If I were Adam, where would I hid the keys from Tommy..!"  
Tommy looked down at Clover, and smiled walking towards the fridge..  
"I was thinking the same thing Clover.. the last place I would ever look."

I opened the fridge, and picked up a full bottle of juicy juice... looking in the now empty space... I frowned as I set it back down, not seeing the key there... as I set it down, I heard a soft little klink, and my eyes went wide, picking up the juice again and ripping the key off the bottom; making my way to the liquor cabinet grabbing a bunch of everything smiling at clover...

"Come on!" I squealed.  
"Lets take these in the living room and watch Alice In Wonder Land"

* * *

When Adam Gets Home, Adam's POV

"Motherfucking shit."

When I got home everything was a mess and out of place...there were empy liquor bottles scattered all over the floor.. my jaw clenched and I could feel my blood pressure start to rise..

"What the hell Tommy...under the juice was the last place I thought you would look... the day I'd catch you drinking juice hell will freeze over.."

...Everything was quite which was quiet odd... he didn't answer and I was getting worried...

I looked around the house for any signs of Tommmy praying I didn't leave him alone long enough to get bored and decide to go out and disturb the public... in his drunken state... we don't need a repeat of Disney Land all over again; man did he love Tommy.. but as of today... his drinking has been getting way out of hand... Whatever happened to the Tommy he knew... this was driving him crazy..

When I got into the dining room my jaw hit the ground and my eyes popped out of my head... Tommy was sitting at the dining table in a little pink tutu and a tiara on his head...

"Ada...m... Adaaaaaaaaaamm...!" He squealed in laughter waving a little wand around...  
"You late for Clovers and My Tea Party!"


End file.
